Morning
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: USUK. Arthur wakes up next to Alfred, who was still sleeping. After a few attempts to pull away from his boyfriend, he succeeded. Later, when Arthur's downstairs making a cup of tea, Alfred sneaks up behind him, thoroughly surprising the Brit.


'**Morning**

I woke up, and soon found out I was in Alfred's embrace. He was still sleeping, and I watched him curiously. His chest was slowly rising and falling, his head was nuzzling my neck lovingly, as his arms held me close to his body. A smile played on my lips, a quiet chuckle along with it. He held me as if I would leave him. But I couldn't. I never would leave him.

I could have laid there until he woke up, it was sweet. Alfred's short, warm breaths tickled my neck, his arms that were wrapped around me so fondly.

But it had gotten so hot where I was lying, that I wanted to get out. As carefully as possible, I pulled his arms away from my torso, trying to squirm out of his embrace. But to my dismay, Alfred wrapped his arms around me again, and if possible, his grip tighter. I blushed lightly as he pulled me close to him. Sighing in defeat, I cuddled closer to Alfred.

_Just a few more minutes, then I'll try to get up… _I promised myself, closing my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness.

Minutes passed, and I still hadn't gotten up. Just being next to Alfred made me happy, and I didn't want to leave just yet. Even _if _being in the Alfred-cocoon made me feel very hot. Repeating the process once again, I sighed, before carefully pulling away from Alfred.

"Ah~ That feels good." I said aloud, as I stretched, welcoming the cool air that surrounded me. I glanced down at Alfred, leaned down, and kissed him chastely.

Quietly, I made my way to the door, and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked through the vacant hallways, still feeling groggy. I opened a window, shivering. The shock of cold air had woken me up. I sat on the couch, my eyes wandering. Once I was fully awake, I got up, and walked to kitchen.

I started to sing the first song that came to mind, as I grabbed a tea cup. I continued singing, as I made my tea. It was obvious that I was happy; anyone would notice that if they saw me.

Which I _thought _nobody saw me. Was I wrong.

I had nearly dropped my tea cup as arms wrapped around my torso, "Mm, 'morning, Arthur~" Alfred's voice said in my ear, pulling me flush against him.

"Al-Alfred, w-when did you get up?" I stuttered, his surprise hug making me turn several shades of red.

Alfred hummed happily, grazing his lip against my ear. I had to bite my lip to keep back a moan. "Not too long ago, and you?"

"About an hour and a half." I answered, placing the tea cup down on the table.

Alfred kissed the back of my neck, and I sighed contentedly, "Why didn't you wake me up, Arthur?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Because..." I mumbled, resting my hands on top of his.

"Because why~?" Alfred asked quietly close to my ear, as he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"J-just because I didn't want to wake you, Alfred. You were sleeping peacefully, so I saw no reason to." I said quickly, "And d-don't talk so close to my ear." I mumbled soon after.

I felt Alfred smile against my skin, "You mean like this, Arthur~?"

I let go of Alfred's hand, bringing it up so it would cover my ear. "Y-yes that, Alfred. I-it feels weird."

"Hmm, I'm sorry." He said in a slurred, sleepy voice. "I just love you so much."

Twisting around in his arms, I stared into his sapphire eyes, and kissed him chastely. "I love you too." I replied happily, hugging him close to me.

"Hey, Arthur…" I heard Alfred say, as he rested his head on mine.

"Yes, what is it?"

Alfred pulled away from the hug, beaming at me. "Let's go watch the Olympics!" He suggested cheerfully, as he grabbed my hand again, tugging it lightly.

I sighed, but I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Okay, I'm coming."

Alfred pulled me along, grinning the whole time. I knew how excited he was about the Olympics. It was quite cute. He sat me on the couch, and then sat next to me. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

He stared at me, his stunning sapphire blue eyes on me…and not the television. "Alfred, err-" I was going to ask him exactly why he was staring at me, and not the television, but he grabbed my chin, tilting it up gently, leaned down and kissed me.

It was a sweet, gentle, and a very brief kiss. "I love you, Arthur." Alfred said again; as his arms wrapped around me, and rested his head on mine.

"I love you too." I said, as I lay on his chest, glad that I was next to Alfred again.

* * *

**A/N **I had just gotten the urge to write this. And you have no idea how fast I wrote it.

Please review. It makes me feel sooo happy when someone reviews my stories.


End file.
